By moonlight
by ninjapirategirl
Summary: A Marauders fic. For those who have wondered how Snape and Sirius became enemies...except for the whole snivellus thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I decided to put the Authors note at the top, this is my first posted fic, though not the first I have written it is one of the first to be viewed by people. I hope you enjoy it, its about how snape and sirius came to be enemies. It starts off a bit slow but it'll pic up later when all the exciting stuff happens**

**please review this for me**

**thanx Thayet (Thay)x**

Lily sat in the train compartment gazing out of the steamed up window at the bustling families still clustered on the platform saying hasty goodbyes as the minutes wore on. She glanced up at the clock and not for the first time wondered where the hell her friends were.

I mean it isn't like they're always on time, but they're never this late. 

Then with a jolt Lily recognized a jet-black head among the crowd, but a moment later and it was gone. Lily pressed her head against the pane disbelievingly.

"You'll bang your head like that."

Lily jumped at the sudden noise and bashed her head against the window frame.

"Told you."

She turned to face her friend. She smiled, a rather short individual sat before her, a lot of people wouldn't have thought she was in fifth year but, lily reminisced, they were usually made to see the mistake. A sheet of ebony hair framed an impish face and large electric blue eyes faced her for the first time in weeks.

"God I've missed you Ebony."

Lily mumbled which was greeted with giggles and a rather enveloping yet bony hug.

"Feelings mutual."

"What do we have here then?"

A rather smooth voice enquired from the compartment door. Ebony grinned.

" You're lookin' a bit _ruff_ Sirius."

He maturely returned her comment by sticking his tongue out and threw himself into the opposite seat. A grinning James, an apologetic looking Remus and a wreck of a peter filed in behind him.

"Hey hey hey, what's with stealing our compartment?"

Ebony protested loudly as the boys tried to squash in. To which James replied,

"Oh there's plenty of room if you and Lily squish up a bit."

A lot of groaning and bruises later, a rather disgruntled looking Ebony sat leaning against the compartment door, Remus to her left who looked the worst for wear after being repeatedly wacked over the head by James's case, then Lily sat by the window, James opposite who was running his hands through his hair nervously, Sirius sat grinning insanely at them all and Peter looked like he was about to explode huddled up in the corner of the compartment.

"Well this is cosy"

"Shut it dog-boy"

"Yeah shut up Padfoot"

"Well I know when I'm not wanted."

Ebony looked at him expectantly, glanced at the door, and back at Sirius.

"I'm not leaving Sharpe, forget it."

Ebony mumbled something about flea collars and turned to face the compartment door. After a rather tense and silent half an hour Sirius sat up in his seat grinning and pointed out of the compartment door.

"Hey look! Its Snivellus!"

The girls rolled their eyes as James and Sirius shuffled past them in an effort to reach the door. Ebony protested as the door slid out from underneath her head and James' elbow was shoved into her face.

"Hey Snivellus! What shampoo do you use? 'Cause I was thinking of going with the greasy slime ball look this year. Oh wait you don't use shampoo do you."

Ebony sighed,

_this is going to be a long year…_


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled into the station and the 6 teens emerged into blustering wind. Their robes whipped around them and Ebony had to hold onto the rail at the platform to prevent herself from being blown away. They split into three and three and piled into the awaiting carriages, with pitiful glances at the first years that were still huddled on the platform. Ebony shot daggers at Sirius, who unknowingly climbed into the carriage behind her, and clambered over Peter, who almost had a heart attack, and sat next to him. Lily shared the other carriage with Remus and James who smiled awkwardly at each other the entire journey. All in all it was a feeling of relief as they pulled up in front of the familiar oak doors.

Filing in through the great hall doors they navigated through the students to the griffindor table where they sat to await the first years.

" I don't envy them today."

Murmured Lily, watching the stormy grey clouds that billowed above their heads on the ceiling. They all nodded in silent agreement. After what seemed like hours, though time flies when your exchanging insults or avoiding each other's gaze, their eyes snapping to the open double doors as the long line of first years, looking rather windswept, tramped trough the hall gazing in wonder at the ceiling and the head table. The murmuring of their fellow students died down as the sorting hat was set on its stool and they all awaited its words of wisdom.

When I was made 

_So long ago by those dead_

_And there was laid_

_In this fine thread_

_A mind like no other_

_Devoid of a head._

_I never had thought, what was in store_

_For fair Ravenclaw,_

_Or brave Griffindor, _

_Kindly Hufflepuff_

_Crafty Slitheryn…_

The song wore on and before long the first years were being sorted into various houses. They clapped, or whooped in the case of James wolf whistling in the case of Sirius, for the new Griffindors. After the sortings, there was a long-winded speech by Proffesor Dippet and they began the feast. Sirius dove for the chicken legs in front of him and greedily tore the meat off the bone,

"'orry id you ont ome emony?"

He said his mouth full of meat spraying crumbs all over Ebony who wrinkled her nose.

"Not now thanks. You eat like a pig…. or a dog " she said after more thought. She grinned mischievously and reached for the sausages to her left.

"oo ausages!"

He exclaimed slamming his hand into the plate and grabbing a handful. Ebony gingerly took two of the remaining sausages and inspected them before deeming them edible and proceeding to cut them up.

After the meal 6 considerably fuller teenagers exited the great hall and set off for the Griffindor common room

"Snuffler"

Lily recited and the painting swung froth to reveal the warmingly familiar sight of the common room.

" I'm going to go unpack."

"Me too"

"Farewell fair maidens, may you grace us with your presence in the morrow."

Sirius's poetic goodbye was returned with a rather rude gesture and a flash of teeth as they disappeared up the stone steps. Sirius put a hand to his stomach as he felt an unfamiliar feeling.

"alright Padfoot?"

"mmmm..probably something I ate."

James clapped him soundly on the back and set off up the stairs opposite. The other two followed him. Sirius hesitated looking curiously up the stone stairs leading to the girl's dorm.

_Something I ate._

He reassured himself and ran to catch up with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony opened her eyes sleepily, dismayed to find that it was still dark. She rolled over to go back to sleep and lay for what felt like an hour. Finding she couldn't get back to sleep she sat up and looked at the clock by her bedside 2:10 flashed back at her and she groaned quietly. She looked enviously over at the gently rising and falling form of lily in the opposite bed. She clambered out onto the stone floor and bit her lip as she felt the coldness on her feet, she tiptoed to the window and gazed out into the calm of night. Her eyes flicked from the groundsman's hut to the walloping willow then she felt her eyes draw to the tower opposite. With a start she saw a pale figure in the window, she couldn't see his face but she had the uncomfortable feeling he was watching her, she drew back apprehensively and slid back into her bed. As she was drifting off she realised with growing uneasiness that it was one of the boy's dorms.

Morning came and Lily opened her eyes to greet the sunlight and sat up. She yawned and looked over at Ebony who was sat on the edge of her bed with a strange look on her face.

" You alright?"

She asked getting out of bed and walking over to sit by her.

"Yeah…just had a-a weird…dream last night. Yea a weird dream."

She nodded satisfied and turned to Lily.

"Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Give me two minutes."

Precisely two minutes later the two girls headed to the hall for breakfast. As they were leaving the boys entered, sleepily rubbing there eyes and shielding them from the sunlight that was filtering through the clouds on the ceiling.

An hour later Lily and Ebony and most of their classmates stood outside the potions dungeon awaiting the start of the lesson.

"Don't look now," muttered Lily, "but Severus is coming over."

Ebony rolled her eyes and smiled as a familiar greasy head came into view.

"Hi Severus."

"Hello Ebony, how was your summer?"

She shrugged,

"meh….alright. yours?"

"awful. Looking forward to our first potions lesson as fifth years?"

"desperately"

She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. He frowned at her but was cut short of replying when the teacher arrived. Proffesor Slughorn beamed at his new students and opened the door to let them into the classroom. James, Sirius and Remus arrived breathless as the students were filing through, closely followed by a very red Peter.

"Late for first lesson. Not a very good start."

Muttered Ebony shaking her head.

"I'd say it was a fantastic start wouldn't you Prongs?"

"Indeed Padfoot."

She smiled still shaking her head and took a seat next to Lily at a bench second from the back and the boys took the one behind them.

"Now students today we will be learning about antidotes."

A majority of the class groaned.

"Turn to pages 4 and 5 and read them before we continue please."

Before long a piece of paper hit Ebony on the back and she bent down to pick it up. Unscrewing it she read the message scrawled in black ink.

Doesn't this guy, James informs me his name is Slugman oh my mistake Slughorn, well doesn't he have a big nose? I can see all his nostril hairs from here.

S.B

Ebony snorted but quickly turned it into a cough as Slughorn looked up at her. She glanced at Sirius and James who were in silent hysterics behind her, grinned and picked up her quill.

I like Slugman better and yes he does indeed have a big nose. Do you think he realises he could blow out all these windows with a single sneeze? It's a hazard if you ask me. Check out is tiny ears too, no wonder he can't hear you two back there.

E.S

When Slughorn wasn't looking she threw the paper back over her shoulder and waited until she heard a stifled guffaw before she returned to her reading.

"Something funny mister Black"

Sirius coughed and hid the paper in his bag.

"No Sir, I was just commenting to James here about how useful these antidotes are. I mean curing all those poisoned people and stuff."

"Hmm…well please appreciate the usefulness of potions in silent for now thank you." With those words the bell rang and there was a squeaking of stools as the students bent to put their books away.

"Homework is to read to page 7 and write a short essay on the uses of antidotes."

The students groaned at the thought of homework and proceeded to file out of the classroom.

"Well that was an insightful lesson"  
Commented Sirius as they exited the classroom,

"Too right Padfoot, my brain just swells with the knowledge I just learnt."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Snivellus book had greasy spots all over it his nose was so close to the page."

"Shut up Black"

Growled Snape as he pushed past heading to his next lesson.

"oo-er."

They chided as he turned the corner, laughing him down the corridor.

"Grow up"

Lily reprimanded shaking her head disapprovingly at them. Ebony smothered a grin and nodded in agreement with Lily. They strode off for herbology, out of the large oak doors. James sighed and gazed after Lily,

"She'd be prefect if she could take a joke"

He commented whistfully and Sirius nodded staring at the doors which they had just departed through.

"Perfect…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: well, I quite like this chapter, I had to re-write it because I didn't like my original version but this is miles better. So sorry about not updating, exams and all that. I'll try to keep it up. Thanks to those who reviewed blows a kiss and does raspberry to those who didn't. I'm not asking for an essay just a few words so I know If people like my story or not.**

**Disclaimer: wow I don't think I have actually done one of these before. Maybe on the first chapter. Anywho's I am not J.K Rowling so all her characters don't belong to me surprisingly. Ebony however is mine all mine muahahahahahahahaha. Anyway so yeah just read it.**

After a rather…enthusiastic herbology lesson a dissheveled pair of teenage girls emerged from the green houses.

"never-ever let me volunteer in herbology _ever_ again."

"Im never ever going to let you volunteer _us_ in herbology again, my arms are red raw from wrestling with the venomous tentama-something."

"tentacular." lily corrected automatically

"yeah whatever, I'm aiming for a A at best in Herbology if not a T"

" you know Proffesor Gernsey doesn't give out T's"

"yeah, yeah lets just get some lunch I'm as ravenous as a venomous-what-you-ma-call-it." She replied glancing at the various cuts on her arm.

"mmm."

Ebony glanced at Lily worriedly, for the first time in 6 years lily hadn't corrected her mistake. Lily was staring at something ahead of them, clearly not concentrating at the conversation at hand. Ebony followed her gaze and saw the marauders heading towards them jostling each other and sporting wide grins. Lily shifted awkwardly, her hand shooting to her skirt and a nervous smile flickering on her face. Ebony sighed and shook her head with a smile, lily had confided her newfound feelings for her stalker, or rather ebony had taken mr. Fuzzles hostage until lily blurted it out, and she found it amusing to watch the besotted couple interact with each other. As they got closer Ebony burst into hysterical laughter, Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend who had practically collapsed.

"hair-pink" was all she could splutter out before the torrent of laughter ensued again. Lily looked up as the boys arrived and Sirius ruffled his hair with a grin,

"Transfiguration, we were working on changing colour today, hair's the easiest to do," he twirled a strand of his fringe affectionately, " I quite like it actually."

"It suits you" Ebony complimented after getting her breath back, "pink is definitely your colour."

"very manly" commented james grinning wickedly.

"hey- you should have seen his eyebrows.."

"At least they're back to normal." James snapped stroking his eyebrows sulkily, and frankly rather worriedly.

"Can we just go to lunch?" murmured Peter eyeing the group nervously. Sirius's stomach growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes" said lily and lead the way to the great hall.

They sat in their usual spot and soon enough they were exploding into laughter again. Ebony chewed on a mint humbug thoughtfully, her eyes wandering to the teacher's table. Slughorn was sat on the far left and she mused silently how his nostrils got bigger when he opened his mouth. Sirius followed her gaze and grinned. Their eyes met and they both fell about in laughter whilst their fellow lunchers exchanged looks over the table.

An hour and 6 full stomachs later they exploded into the main hall and sat on the steps. They begun to discuss the mornings lessons when giggling made them glance up. They couldn't see anybody so exchanging confused glances then shrugged and continued the conversation.

"So I took my wand and I-"

Ebony paused as hushed giggles interrupted her story.

"Who the hell?"

She got up and peered over the banister, some 4th year girls shrieked happily and emerged in front of the group, who frankly couldn't have looked more terrified/shocked or just generally confused. Peter sporting a mixture of these expressions just looked plain constipated. Sirius recovered quickly and smiled his most charming smile.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

The girls giggled and batted their eyelashes; ebony rolled her eyes and got up.

"Well I don't want to be late for," she checked her timetable, " Arithmancy."

She grimaced, then turned it into a forced smile.

" I'll see you guys later, you coming Remus?"

Who she had realised was in her arithmancy class. He glanced awkwardly at her and then at the group.

"Can I catch you up?"

"Sure, sure."

She grabbed her bag and headed for the door to her right.

"Erm…its that way" Said Peter

"Of course, yeah I knew that."

Ebony stumbled up the stairs hurriedly.

"Ebony"

A voice shouted, not now she thought please just not now.

"Hi Severus" she said rather too friendlily and smiled her most fake smile.

" Can I accompany you to arithmancy?" he gestured.  
"erm…okay."

He took her bag, much to her surprise and walked up the stairs beside her. She sighed when they turned out of sight of the group and shook her head disbelievingly.

"It's that Black isn't it?"

"Sorry?" said Ebony rather confused and frankly surprised.

" You like him." He said matter-of-factly, "Well you shouldn't get involved. He's a trouble maker you don't want to be…tarred with the same brush so to speak"

Ebony stopped watching him calculatingly,

"Why would you care?"

"I just do..." He muttered awkwardly, "n't want you to get into trouble. So how'd you find potions?" he added realising what he had said. Ebony shook her head and engaged in the conversation again, commenting dully, her mind however a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. She held a hand to her head.

_This has to be the weirdest first day back in history._


End file.
